


Lady in the Water

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [23]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Forever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introduction to Dr. Hannah Morgan, aka Lady Nimue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady in the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ioanite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioanite/gifts).



My name is Hannah Morgan. In some ways, my life is like yours. But there are aspects to my life that make me...unusual.

It started in the year 1793, when a badly injured young woman collapsed on the grounds of my family's estate. Even though I had not yet become a doctor, it was easy to see her wounds were fatal. With her dying breaths, she removed a gold and aquamarine pendant from around her neck, and passed it to me.

"Keep this safe," she told me. "One day, its power will reveal itself to you."

Then in 1814, while I was traveling aboard a slave ship called the _Empress of Africa_ , I was shot while attempting to treat one of the slaves. When I was thrown into the water, the pendant glowed brightly, transforming me.

Ever since then, whenever I die, I return to life in water. When I do, some of it forms a covering that eventually destabilizes. Thankfully, I've usually found some clothes by then.

However, that isn't the main purpose of the pendant. Some time after my first death, I discovered that it allowed me to transform into an alternate self, known as Lady Nimue. It would be several years before I learned that the powers I wield in that form once belonged to the original Nimue, passed down from one generation to the next.

As Lady Nimue, it is my duty to not only battle against dark forces, but to locate and awaken the heirs to the Knights of the Round Table, as well as other allies of King Arthur. One of them, my adopted daughter Sarah, uses the Mantle of Arthur to become Lady Gwenn. Though she is not immortal like I am, she ages more slowly, so despite being born in the mid-1940s, she looks to be in her late thirties or early forties.

Over the years, I have encountered other types of 'magical girls.' Some fight evil like I do, while a scant few serve evil. Recently, one of the latter sort has been operating in New York City. This woman, known by the alias 'Eve,' is immortal like I am, though she undoubtedly gained her immortality in a different fashion.

I may not know what her goals are, but I know that she is a dangerous enemy. And I know that the police can do very little against her.

Detective Martinez has no idea how lucky she in that she only has to worry about mundane criminals.

Yet, I strongly suspect that I cannot keep her in the dark forever.


End file.
